Under Your Spell
by iyesh
Summary: She could taste his lips on her skin and her pink sugar perfume smell lingered on him. That scent worked its way on everyone, even Zac Efron… Jashley. A song fic by XBeautifulbabe405X & Bl1SSFuln3ss


**Under Your Spell**  
_by XBeautifulbabe405X__ & Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Summary: **She could taste his lips on her skin and her pink sugar perfume smell lingered on him. That scent worked its way on everyone, even Zac Efron… Jashley. A song fic by _XBeautifulbabe405X__ & Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Disclaimer: **We don't own this, JASHLEY OWNS IT CAUSE THERE REAL OOOO YEAHHHH

**Pairings: **Jashley lives people. DuH! Little bit of Zanessa and I guess Zashley. Check out our Jashley rap ;)

**Category:** Romance//General

Ashley screamed in bliss all the way to the bus as her new boyfriend, Jared Mulliro clasped their hand together firmly. He was grinning widely a smile curling to his lips as he looked at the gorgeous blonde. The other cast member and also a great friend of there's, Monique Coleman followed them behind. When Jared glanced back at the sight of their friend, he knew he was seeing a telling look in her eyes.

It was another show at LA for them. They aced it perfectly as they always did. However this show was different from the others. That was why Ashley was screaming every now and then at their trip towards the tour bus. They both kissed. Yes, a kiss that nearly brushed Ashley off her feet due to the fact that the boy of her dreams was the one who gave it to her

Jared smiled, a genuine smile that blew Ashley away as he leaned down once more, gently stroking her sides as he placed soft kisses on her neck, her soft blonde hair tickling his chin.

_Flashback_

_The crowd exploded in cheers, the whole cast bowing at the front of the stage, the lights beaming down to their faces, illuminating their features. Their final show, streamers began to drift from the sky different colours of red, white, and blue. Ashley looked up to the ceiling, nothing could make this moment any more special or so she thought. _

_Jared Mulliro grabbed the girl of his dreams around the waist, twirling her before placing the lightest of kisses on her lips. Her head was spinning as sparks erupted all around her mouth, the feelings rushing throughout her body as Jared's lips stayed connected to hers. Jared pulled away looking deep into her eyes grinning, I guess this was the way the world was to find out about the two. But as they turned all they heard more cheers and hardly anyone was looking at them, it seems their secret was safe… at least for now_

_End Flashback_

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline_

She smiled at the memory of that moment. The moment that she was sure she was going to keep it in her head for the rest of her lives. She wouldn't possibly try to erase it, right? The sensation of his lips against her was just mesmerizing, and she had a feeling that she was going to get more of those mind blowing sensations tonight…

She had tried so long to resist his charms, the way his hair was styled so perfectly, the way you knew everything would be ok just by the touch of his skin, the way he made you feel like you were the only person in the world, the way she got lost in his eyes. No matter how hard Ashley had tried she was totally in love with Jared Mulliro.

_And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make ev'ry last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

He could still feel her lip gloss on his lips from earlier tonight, and the smell of her attracting Pink Sugar perfume… Zac Efron was not the only guy that loved the smell of that fragrance. He didn't want that taste to fade from his lips; he wished that it would just stay there forever. Well, he had two simple choices, making that feeling lasted, or just simply pressed his lips against hers once again, he was after all her boyfriend now. They blushed slightly just watching each other, both feeling like the only two people in the world.

Monique looked over at the new couple; Jared seemed to be day dreaming his eyes fixed on Ashley's as a dreamy look clouded her face. He reached his hands to hers hardly being able to bare the distance from their lips, gently pressing them together again, and reveling in the taste of her sweet and plump lips.

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes_

She once again made him felt like he was the luckiest guy on earth once again, just by kissing him back. Smirking at her actions, he made his way aiming her soft neck. What a way for a Disney star to behave. He pushed her body against the tour bus, supporting her as he was still busy in tasting her mild skins hungrily which she didn't mind letting him do.

Despite the fact that the whole HSM crews were best friends, Ashley and Jared left them out from their conversation about their secret relationship. Lucas was with Corbin and his sister in his own bus, and the 'Zanessa' was at their bus with Vanessa's dog, and they were way to lazy to fetch them all just for this _little_ conversation

"So… you're official now…" the black haired girl trailed her voice, out of nowhere she eyed Jared suspiciously, "No more pretending?"

Jared pulled away from Ashley turning a little frustrated at the interruption. Monique blushed slightly at Jared obvious face as she turned away.

"Just asking….jesssh"

Ashley giggled her chest rising and falling against Jared's arm, his face suddenly flushing at the contact with _that_ part of her body.

"Well you know we're dating, I'll tell the other guys later, but 'Zanessa' just became public I don't think 'Jashley' should too."

_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

Jared turned back to her a large smile growing across his lips, Monique just grinned as she watched her best friend cling to her new man. The two began kissing again; Jared pushing her back harder against the glass as he traced his tongue along her bottom lip as she gladly granted access. Bliss thundered through their bodies as the kiss was deepened. Monique curled her lips in disgust standing to leave.

"Okay I'll leave you two alone…I'm sure 'Zanessa' aren't so disgusting"

"Yeah… sure they aren't…" but Monique could hear the hints of sarcastic in her voice

"I'm serious! I have Jared!" she defended

"Sure… Since you have this guy now… Let me leave you alone. I'm going to check on the 'Zanessa'" she smiled; she could see the smirk forming on both her friends' lips. That was exactly what the had been waiting for, the beginning of an amazing night

As soon as Monique was completely out of the bus and out of their eye sights, Jared turned to Ashley, giving her a look. She gave back a smirk, knowing exactly what he was thinking in that dirty little mind

"Are you thinking what am I thinking?" his smirk turned to a broad grin

"Depends… Do you have something to do tonight?" she teased back

"I have something in mind" he replied softly against her ear

_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_

Jared leaned her down carefully climbing on top of her, careful not to damage her thin frame. The kisses began to grow in intensity before he slowly moved his hand up her top. Moaning gently Ashley grinned as she felt her top removed her senses becoming awakened as she waited in anticipation for what would surely be the most amazing night of her life.

Monique smiled as she walked out of the bus. She tilted her head when she remembered about her forgotten purse at the bus. She quickly turned herself back to the bus' direction, not aware of what the new couple would be doing. However, once she took one harmless step on that certain bus, she quickly restrained herself after the sight of Ashley and Jared, made her lose her appetite for probably the rest of the High School Musical South America tour

When she passed the 'Zanessa' bus, she stared at it for a few minutes, scared that maybe the High School Musical's twosome was doing something like the new couple was doing. Convincing herself that Zanessa was only some kind of publicity for High School Musical 2, she made her way inside the bus, hoping silently that she won't see the sight of Zac and Vanessa, doing _god knows what_

_And though I may know  
I don't care!  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine_

"Oh… Thank you, I'm not seeing those kind of things here" she sighed, glad that she found Zac and Vanessa not doing anything near 'togetherness'

Zac was reading a random magazine on the couch while Vanessa was playing with her dog… But when Monique's audible utters rang on their ears, they instantly stopped what they were doing and gave her _that_ look. You know, that look with, _what are you doing_ and _what do you mean_ plastered on their childlike Disney faces

"Never mind" she declared, successfully knowing what those looks meant

"So… what are you doing here?" suddenly, Monique her interest, when a few minutes ago the dog was more interesting than Zac to her

"Nothing, just getting away from the new couple" she replied, taking a seat beside the now, short haired brunette

"Jared and Ash? Pssh… they're so into each other" Vanessa walked up to see what was in the refrigerator

"Trust me… A lot more 'into' than you think" the image earlier flashed back to Monique's mind

"Good to know" Vanessa replied, not sure of what she had meant

"Are we going to talk all about them tonight?" Zac raised his eyebrows, snatching the can of coke in Vanessa's grip which made her jaw slightly hung open

"Yes" they both replied

_Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight_

"Go ahead, I'm listening" he got back to his magazine and the oh-so-comfortable couch again

Both girls threw him a look that he didn't noticed and got back to their interesting conversation. Magazines was surely not the only way for them to know about the latest gossip in Hollywood, there's always something you'll expect to happen when Monique brought the news

"Let's just say… they're probably 'into' each other by now" She used air quotes

"Air quotes are so last century" Zac took a sip of his coke and then got back to his magazine

"Would you shut the hell up?" Monique threw him a look; she was never contented when someone interrupted her in spilling some great news

"Hey, I told you I'm listening" he defended, not even taking a glance on both of the girls

_Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_

"Zac, do we have to keep 'dating'. I'm tired of it"

Zac looked up at Vanessa, his eyebrows rising as he gave a glance to Monique her face now frowning in confusion.

"'Dating?' I thought you two were like…madly in love?"

A pale look clouded Vanessa's face as her eyes darted around the tour bus landing on Zac who was shaking his head in disappointment

"Um…well…uh...you see"

Zac threw his magazine to the floor, moving over to the girls a grin slipping onto his face slightly. To be honest if the PR stunt was called off he might be able to get Ashley back…well that's what he was hoping.

"Vanessa you idiot, Monique is the least trustworthy one for gossip!"

_What is it?_

Monique's face dropped in a huff that was sooooo…true. Monique glanced from Zac to Vanessa and Vanessa to Zac thinking long and hard, now she looked into their eyes she didn't see it. She didn't see the love that Lucas and his girlfriend shared; they didn't stare at each other with the adoration that Jared and Ashley had been staring at each other mere minutes ago. It was probably more a look of raw sensual passion now anyway.

"Oh my god Zanessa is a PR stunt!"

Vanessa bit her lip as Monique's shrill shrieks echoed around the bus, while Zac had a small smirk on his face, his thoughts drifting to a blonde goddess in Pink Sugar perfume…

"Please don't tell anyone! Kenny said it would work wonders for HSM2 and I guess it was easier anyway!"

Monique's eyes were still wide as she looked between the two, a small smile appearing on her lips as she whispered

"I knew it"

Vanessa was now hurriedly running fingers through her hair, taking small glances at Zac who seemed in his own little world a dreamy look on his face.

"Zac?"

He glanced at the two coming back to the real world, shaking his head from side to side.

"Oh…huh?" he quickly snapped out from his gaze, hoping silently that they wouldn't catch him dreaming about a certain girl

"Were you even listening?"

"Mmmmm…listen Nessa, I don't think we should be together anymore" he finally spitted out something that he had been keeping since the whole 'Zanessa' thing happened

"We weren't even together! Listen, if that's what you want you can go and tell Kenny" she replied, and she seemed really fine with it, maybe she was tired with the whole thing too. Who knows? Maybe Vanessa had been keeping an eye for a certain afro? Well, maybe that's not going to happen!

"Fine, I'm going now" Zac replied in his usual calm tone, walking out the bus and couldn't wait for getting away as far as possible from that wicked bus of his and Vanessa

Zac was strolling outside the buses, he had just one hour before they left for home. His mind was racing as he thought of something to do. Vanessa was having another girl talk with Monique, Corbin and Lucas were free but there was really only one person he wanted to see deep down. Boredom-ness took over him as he let his mind wander; it landed on Ashley, he saw that kiss with Jared from off-stage. A pang of jealousy shot through his body, he knew deep down that he was madly in love with her, but the ridiculous PR Zanessa stunt meant he wasn't allowed to look at another girl like that, especially not the best friend. He decided to go visit her. Walking over to her bus he froze his eyes fixed on the semi clear pane of glass that stood above him. He could here her moans echoing from the bus, and the gentle grunts of what he could only assume to be Jared Mulliro. Her back was pressed to the glass, her bare back, no bra, and no top. His heart felt as though it had been ripped from the pavement thrown to the street and trampled on as the girl of his dreams enjoyed herself with someone else.

His hate for Kenny Ortega began to overpower him, it was his fault he never asked Ashley back out, hell it was his fault they broke up in the first place.

A tear rolled from his cheek as he looked back to the floor, slowly kicking the dust beneath his feet before turning solemnly to he own bus. The girl of his dreams well and truly out of his reach, she was happy with another man and it killed him.

* * *

_**Bl1SSFuln3ss**_** -** Hi everyone!! YAY!! We finally finish this Jashley, to celebrate their together-ness… LOL! XD! Now off to our upcoming 'kick ass Troypay story' as Pennia put. So, I don't get many left to say. Oh ya, you saw our Jashley rap, so for those who haven't, you can see it on mine or Pennia's profile!! XD. xxoo _Yeshi_

_**XBeautifulbabe405X- **_oh yes! Jashley is real it makes me happy! Just like reviews Haha! But fear not my children our 'kick ass Troypay' is coming up! Haha and yes view the rap :) MUCH LOVE


End file.
